2012-10-03 A Shocking Experience
NYC------------------------------------------------------------------------- Midtown Manhattan Midtown is known for its large skyscrapers that make up the bulk of the city's skyline. Midtown has everything from the Empire State and Chrysler Buildings to Broadway and Rockefeller Plaza. It sits just north of Time Square and Lower Manhattan. <+list to show additional local exits> ------------------------------------------------------------- Peter Parker Kate Bishop Axiom ----------------------------------------------------------------------- S Lower Manhattan N Upper Manhattan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nate Grey enters from: Greenwich Village. Nate Grey has arrived. The unbearably hot days of summer are past and New York is settling quite nicely into autumn. The days are growing a little shorter, a little colder, but still very pleasant. Shorts might be disappearing but it is not yet time for New Yorkers to be digging out their heavy jackets either. But summer or winter, spring or autumn, the hustle and bustle in the heart of Manhatten never seems to change. The city streets are full of activity, people hurrying here and there, cars creeping along the city streets though the true traffic jams have yet to begin in earnest. Mid afternoon means most of the city's inhabitants are still at work and the schools have not yet let out. Not that it is possible to tell by the flow of pedestrians on the sidewalks lining the roadways that slice through Midtown. One of those inhabitants is Peter Parker. His classes are over for the day and his job, such as it is can kinda be done anywhere. One never knows where the opportunity to snap a few prime pictures might happen. Well... he sorts does given that his alter ego tends to feature prominently in his photos. Either way, with a few hours to kill before Aunt May expects him to show up in Queens for their weekly dinner together, the young man walks through the crowded district, hands jammed in his pockets. Walks past an armored car pulled up against the curb outside one of the larger banks in the city without a second thought. Not everyone is quite so indifferent to that particular vehicle of course. They are hardly an unusual sight in this city, not as they make their rounds, but this one in particular seems to have attracted attention. Turning the corner, a dark van screeches to a halt just behind where the armored car is parked. Well, not really screeches given the snails pace of traffic. But either way, the side door of it is thrown back and a garish figure in purple and yellow emerges, making a beeline for the prize right in front of him and the pair of uniformed guards that are finishing loading the back of their vehicle. He doesn't have classes of his own, even if he does have an appointment to talk with someone from the place Kate told him about later in the week, so the costumed teen known as Axiom is out and about today. Perched on a rooftop, he's taking a small break from his 'patrol' to rest up. He's just watching the street when that brightly clothed figure catches his attention. "Well that c-can't be good..." he trails off, starting towards the fire escape to get down to street level. It's probably a good thing that it's not cold enough for winter jackets just yet. After all, that'd mean that Hawkeye would have to wear a different costume, and well.... She actually likes her current one enough that she doesn't want to either have to change it or cover it up too much. But anyways, as people make their way through the city, there is someone who is trying not to attract too much attention. Yes, it is Hawkeye. Yes she's in costume, and has her 'sunglasses' on. But she also has a trench coat on over her costume if only so that she doesn't attract too much attention, so that she can in turn just walk down the street in broad daylight. Or at least that's the idea. Because as that van comes to a halt and that figure reveals himself, the archer looks over the tops of her 'sunglasses' for a moment and shakes her head. "Talk about timing." Nate steps out of a movie theatre and considers his options. No cash left for eating today, oops. Well, it was a fun movie (but all movies are fun, aren't they?) and it is not the first time he will go hungry for a day or two. Before moving into the sidewalk, he spends a few seconds watching the streets warily, spotting the guy in the colourful outfit at the other side of the street, some distance from him. Nate has no points of reference to understand what is going to happen, but it does strikes him as suspicious, so he heads that way, looking for a way to cross the street without getting run over, or yelled at. Ninety-Nine percent of the time the job of any security guard, any armored car driver, any one in the security field in general is entirely routine. It's just the nature of things and it makes it very difficult to maintain a constant vigilence. Really, no one is capable of that, no matter how diligent they believe they need to be. Of course, having a man in a full body, padded suit of purple and yellow race towards you with arms outstretched would probably trigger anyone's 'bump of trouble'. The pair at the back of the armored car are no different in that respect. As the last box is pushed into place, the pair straighten, starting to turn when the flash of color assaults their senses. THe quicker of the two even reaches from his gun, though his hand just rests on it, the weapon remaining holstered as he instead nudges his partner. "Look at that Vin. Halloween came early this year. This city just gets weirder and weirder," the guards says with a shake of his head. "I think he's supposed 'ta be one of those whatchama'callit's. Supervillain?" "Yeah? Then what's he doin' here? Shouldn't he be kidnapping that bum of a mayor or sumthin'?" "Beats me. You wanna ask him?" "Hell no. Look at him. What the hell is with all that padding? He looks like someone's bad idea of a sofa." "Enough," the costumed figure finally barks, the annoyance in his voice unmistakable. "If you two value your pathetic little lives you'll cease your mocking and step away from that armored car while you still have a chance. I am the Shocker, and that van, and all its contents are now mine," he orgers, the golden devices in his hands leveled towards the pair of guards. At first Peter doesn't notice the confrontation behind him, idly scanning the far side of the street. In the end, it is the buzz the sweeps across the crowded street as much as the faint tingle in the back of his neck that alerts him that all is not right. Blinking, he turns, glances over his shoulder and almost immediately groans inwardly. While others stop, turn, and rubberneck at the unlikely confrontation on the side of the street, the teenaged student turns and darts towards the nearest alley, rounding the corner as his hands go up to the collar of his shirt... and almost immediately drop away when he finds a small crowd of people walking through the narrow path towards him. Bet none of the other heroes in the city ever hand this problem. Climbing carefully down the fire escape, Axiom ends up slipping and falling off the ladder and crashing into several cardboard boxes. No one ever said he was the most graceful guy out there. When he escapes from the boxes, the teenager in blue and white jogs out onto the street and gives a little suprised eep when he sees the confrontation going on. "H-hey!" he calls out as he apprroaches the villain and the guards, hoping no one has an itchy trigger-finger. Don't count on that Parker. Some of the heroes in this city have odd problems of their own... But this is neither the time, nor the place to talk about those. Especially since Axiom apparently can show some of those issues via his 'fire escapades' (OOC: bad joke, sorry). But around the same time as Axiom makes himself known, Hawkeye is pulling up her 'scarf', shrugging off her coat, and pulling out her bow. Heck, even an arrow is drawn by the time the other teenaged hero calls out to the villains. Does the female archer fire that though? Not yet. but if Shocker even blinks at Axiom wrong, it will be fired at him. All though if she knew that Nate was headed this way too, well..... Maybe it is nothing, since they are just talking. But Nate still wants to have a closer look at the brightly dressed fellow. Then Axiom drops from the sky and he groans. Axiom is Nate's least-favorite power-amplifier ever! It took him four days to get rid of the headache from last time. Definitely something is going on, so he crosses the street, forcing some vehicles to brake and causing the usual cascade of honking and New York style cursing. At the uttered threat the two guards glance at one another for a moment before 'Vin' abruptly lets out a sharp bark of laughter. His unnamed partner lets a smirk slide over his face and shakes his head slowly in amused disbelief. Not the sort of reaction one would expect when confronted like this. And really, the costume isn't /that/ bad. "Yeah, sure buddy, whatever ya say. Minimum wage isn't worth this sort of shit. DOn't know exactly what those gold things are supposed ta do, but I don't really care to find out. Take the thing," the guard says as he stands away. The professionalism seems to be lacking, but then the guards seem to know something that Shocker doesn't. Plainly Shocker too is a little taken aback by the pair's reaction. He didn't expect them to put up much of a fight of course, but he did expect he would have to demonstrate what he could do before they just... gave up. But his disappointment is short-lived and before he can inquire just what is so funny, Axiom makes his appearance. Almost at once his attention shifts in that direction, those golden gauntlet-like weapons turned towards him. "MInd your own business unless you'd like a taste of just what I can do," he threatens... with maybe just a little bit of a hopeful note. In the nearby alley, Peter shuffles past the small group going the opposite way, glancing casually over his shoulder as he does. Only when he's confident that no one his watching does he raise a hand, a webline shooting from his wrist. A quick jerk and the teen disappears up towards the rooftops, clambering over the edge and out of sight. Moments later his clothes are neatly bundled, tucked beneath his shoes in one corner of the rooftop. Before pulling his mask on, Spider-Man shoots a pair of nearby pigeons a dark look and then he is at the ledge, looking down on the scene below. Axiom's sorry, Nate. He really is. He'll probably apologize again later. Right now he's focused on Shocker and the guards. Those guards get a frown from the costumed teen but having a gauntlet pointed his way just makes Axiom jump a bit. "Can you just s-surrender peacefully, please?" he's a polite little vigilante sometimes. "That way you can avoid probably getting hurt," he's trying for a peaceful solution even if he's pretty sure it won't happen. And that arrow remains nice and level as Hawkeye waits for it. yeah, she's not going to ruin this, especially if Axiom really can talk Shocker out of this crime. Sure odds are he'll just keep going, but still... Still Kate doesn't look up. She doesn't notice the wall crawler. But on the other hand as she hears that honking and screeching, she does notice Nate, which does start to give her an idea, even as her gaze flicks back to the armed super villain. And that is what Nate walks in: Surrendering guards, yellow-clad guy pointing to Axiom and "hey, what is going on? Is this some kind of robbery?" And no one is dead yet, he is still mildly amazed about how peaceful things are in this city. Even the bandits give warning before shooting. The likelihood of that happening seems pretty unlikely doesn't it? While the pair of security guards edge aside, standing right on the fringe of the street as they join the other onlookers who apparently don't see the immediate threat of danger, Shocker takes a step away from his 'prize' and towards the one indivudal who apparently does intend to stand between him and his prize. "You can't say that I didn't warn you," the masked man in purple and yellow says with a certain amount of satisfaction. Rather then point those weapons directly at Axiom himself, Shocker instead directs them towards the ground before the man's feet. ALmost instantly the sidewalk seems to... ripple and then buck as vibrations rip through it. In seconds every car alarm on the block is going off all at once in a cacophony of noise and only a few seconds after that the windows of the cafe behind Axiom shatter in an explosion of breaking glass. Dumb costume. Impressive toys. It is one of the security guards that answers Nate's questions, chiming in as eyes go wide. "Holy shit, you see that," he belts out over the noise of the screeching car alarms. "Yeah, I guess it is a real roberry afterall. Wasn't too sure for a second there. Whadda ya know." Glancing down at the scene below, Spider-Man takes in all in. Right up to the moment when Shocker fires those weapons towards Axion's feet. Diving from his perch, he drops, his fall stopped only when he grabs hold of a flag pole halfway to the ground, dangling there. Again he extends one of his hands, that webline lashing out, striking one of the Shocker's wrists and jerking it upwards, away from the man who tried to intervene, into the air overhead. "If your goal was to cause an entire block to have a migraine all at once, mission accomplished. You can call it a day now," Spidey suggests. Axiom frowns as Shocker declines a peaceful solution. He's about to comment when the rippling and bucking sidewalk sends him sprawling. He yelps in surprised and again as glass falls around him. He gets cut a few times but thankfully nothing to severe. Billy's going to be mad at him again. Looking up, first he sees Nate and there's a slightly guilty expression on his face. Yes, he still feels bad. But then, there's Spider-Man. Axiom's expression lights up and the teen gets to his feet quickly. Grinning, he's pretty much ignoring his wounds now because freaking -Spider-Man- is here. "You better listen now," he remarks to Shocker. "B-because there's no way you're not getting your butt kicked if you try to fight now," he warns, not yet noticing Hawkeye. And as was said, the moment Shocker even tries to do anything... That sharp pointy stick of Hawkeyes goes flying. Towards the right arm of the costumed villain. Sure she fires as Spidey jerks the hands up, buuuuut... And if that doesn't clue Axiom in, this might help as well, "Hey Axiom, you gonna sit there all day...?" And as for Nate, there's a glance as she hears him and a faint, "Duh." Nate snorts at the 'real robbery' thing. However he throws up a telekinetic shield to protect Axiom and other bystanders from the shattered glass. His left eye begins to glow as he charges up to blast Shocker to next Tuesday when Spiderman grabs him. That and... an arrow. He peers up to see Hawkeye and smirk at the girl. Then back to Shocker. "Do that again and I will..." wait, not kill rules apply. Lame. "...hurt you very badly." Of course jerking that weapon does have it's effect. For one, before it is directed harmlessly towards open sky it first has to rake across the building in front of him and a dozen more windows are left a shattered mess. It also inconvieniently moves the weapon aside just an instant before Hawkeye can deal with it in her own way. The arrow instead imbeds in the rear tire of the armored car, the soft hiss of releasing air missed under the screeching wail of car alarms. But the armored car does shift ever so slightly as the tire deflates. Yup, Shocker's not leaving in that. It's something. As his gauntlet weapon is jerked upwards, SHocker gives a little exclaimation of displeasure and he tries to jerk it back towards Axiom -- something that does not work as Spider-Man keeps his hold solidly on the weapon even as he dangles just above. "You shouldn't have interfered Spider-Man. The prize is mine. And you," he says, whirling to glance towards Nate. "Where are you all coming from? It's just an armored car robbery, not an invasion," he complains, his tone almost sulky. "Enough of this," he adds with a growl, grabbing hold of that lenght of webbing that traps his glove and sending his vibrations back to the source. Those vibrations rip right back through the line of webbing and Spider-Man takes the blast full on, stil trying to cling to the hold he has on the costumed villain's weapon. But the effort fails after only a few seconds, a cry of pain escaping him as he drops both the webline and his grip on the flag pole, plunging the last two stories to land in a crouch. "Holy... that hurt. But then I guess you would need a weapon like that. I imagine with your fashion sense you had a lot of people picking on you..." Spidey says as he absently rubs the arm that took the brunt of the blast. "You know, you guys should just let him have the truck," the guard chimes in philosophically. "I mean it's just... hey, wow, take a look at that freak! Can you believe it Vin? It's another one." The security guard is not wrong as even as the confrontation on the sidewalk grabs attention a pick-up truck pulls up alongside the armored car. Rising up from the flat bed is yet another costumed man -- this one in green and yellow, his mask a unique display of stylized lightning bolts. "Alright step away from the armored car before you get a taste of fifty thousand volts..." he begins with a snarl before trailing off. Yep, that's right. One armored car and two ijackers. Awkwaaaaaaaard. Axiom yelps again when more glass starts to rain down, blinking when Nate saves him. He sends a little 'thanks!' smile the mutant's way. Hawkeye finally gets noticed and Axiom just grins. "No," he chimes, dusting himself off. As Spider-Man gets blasted, Axiom frowns deeply. "Okay, not m-more playing nice," he say simply, starting towards Shocker. Of course the appearance of the man in green and yellow makes him pause. "Umm..." Axiom glances between the two vilains and then to the other heroes. "Hey um...Spider-Man-sir," he chimes. "Brace yourself," he warns, knowing Hawkeye will know what's coming. Axiom takes a breath and applies his boosting abilities to Spider-Man. This is followed by mimicing him, Axiom's costume shifting to a mix of his own and Spidey's. "Two bad guys, two spiders." Pointing at the ground? There's a bit of a threat there. But jerking it up so that a building can get hit...? Yeah, as Hawkeye tries to get clear of the falling debris, she can't help but wonder if The Bugle is right, and Spidey is a menace. And then, if that wasn't enough, she hears what Axiom says and notices the 'costume change'... Well, it's done. She's not going to comment. Not even as she fires another arrow at that first villain, even as someone mentions that second. After all, given what she's seen Nate do, odds are he could take the second one down without help if it came down to it. not that the female archer isn't planning on helping, it's just Shocker is a more immediate threat at the moment, especially if there's going to be 'random' blasts at buildings. "Those costumes are going to kill me," deadpans Nate. "Maybe they are so no one takes them seriously or something," He takes the fifty thousand volts threat seriously, though. He gestures and attempts to push Electro against his truck telekinetically, applying enough force to pin down there any regular human, but not so much as to break bones. "Brace myself? What do you mean 'brace myself?'" Spidey asks, taking just a second to glance over towards the other teen trying to lend a hand. But what he means becomes clear a moment later and a shudder runs through the Webhead . "Woah," he comments, shaking his head. But any distraction is momentary and the red and blue clad hero quickly has his focus back where it belongs. Especially when Electro arrives on the scene. "You," the man in the green and yellow costume barks as he spots Spider-Man, the armored car temporarily at least forgotten, hands beginning to crackle with electricity. Yeah, someone definitely remembers their last meeting and it doesn't seem as if it is a very happy memory. And Spider-Man tries so hard to make a good impression. "Me," Spidey agrees cheerfully. "And I remember you," he says enthusiastically. "Don't tell me now, I'll get it. Tim, right? No, Jim, it's Jim isn't it! Mark? Or was it Mike? You know what, nevermind. Here," he says before rearing back, tossing a perfect web-ball right in Electro's face. Before the man can peel it off, before he can protest or blast anyone with those fifty thousand volts, Nate's telekinetic wall slams him down into the flat bed, leaving him grasping for air and trying feebly to push himself back to his knees. "Yeah, serves you right dude. Try to steal my armored car, will you," Shocker says watching with a certain smug satisfaction as his competition is dispatched before he can even begin. But that self-satisfaction quickly turns as yet another arrow whizzes out of the crowd, piercing one of his golden gauntlets. Almost at once it begins to spark and Shocker swears as he hastily slides it off his hand. "What the hell," he yells as he whirls, picking out Hawkeye almost at once. You know, being the only one with a bow. "You bit --" he begins, starting towards her with the other gauntlet raised. No blasting the ground this time. Since Nate and Spider-Man have Electro covered, Axiom focuses on Shocker. Especially since that bad guy is going after Hawkeye. Eddie does not take kindly to people going after his friends. Jumping, he tries to land on Shocker feet-first in hopes of knocking him down to the street. And Hawkeye doesn't even blink as that gauntlet is aimed at her. She doesn't run. She doesn't panic. She knows who is here, and she trusts them. But she also trusts her own abilities. Hence why as she stands there, another arrow is drawn and fired. And another. And then another, so that it ends up being a trio of arrows that are fired. And while the first might have been at where the villain was before he was kicked (if Axioms kick connects), the second and third are aimed for where she estimates he will be, should that kick connect and send him flying. Nate glares at Shocker when he aims up at Hawkeye, but before he can act Axiom is kicking the yellow-clad robber. "See if you can disable his weapons," he suggests, keeping an eye on Electro. Still not sure of what that one can do, so he reaches into his mind with telepathy, so he will know if the villain tries anything funny. Oh yes, Shocker is a little pissed and his advance towards Hawkeye is relentless. There is no doubt of his intentions. Even as she draws and fires that first arrow there is no hesitation, that golden weapon activated at almost the same instant. Arrow meets vibrations and arrow loses, shattered into a dozen pieces but before the sweep of that beam of vibrations can reach her or the crowd, Axion's kick sends sprawling backwards heavily into the open door of the armored car, hitting hard. Just a second later first one arrow, then a second strike home, neatly finding unoccupied parts of the costume to pin him in place without doing anything more then maybe nicking him. The least he deserves. THough judging by the groan that comes from the man, it sounds like he cracked his head pretty good anyway. Electro doesn't seem to be going anywhere, trying for several more seconds to make inroads against the unseen force that holds him in place. Trying, and failing. He can't even reach up to peel the webbing from his face, first cursing loudly and only slowly quieting down, periodically stirring to see if the pressure has let up. His mind is not a particularly nice place at the moment -- possibly because the image of both Spider-Man and Nate charbroiled figure prominently, but he doesn't seem to have any clever notion for escape either. "Wow, would ya look at that. Two Spider-Men, who would have thought that?" someone in the crowd of onlookers says. "Jonah Jameson. He's been saying since the beginning that Spider-Man was shifty. That he was hiding things. I wonder if they're clones?" comes a woman's voice. "Look what they did to those other two costume freaks. I guess they really wanted that armored car for themselves, huh? I wouldn't want to mess with them. Did you see that weirdo in the padded costume go flying?" Standing on the sidewalk, Spider-Man can't help but overhear, glancing around incredulously for a moment towards the crowd. "But I was here to help... the webbing, did you see that thing I did to the gauntlet... does it look like I have anywhere to carry money in this costume? It doesn't even have pockets," the masked teen mutters. "You know what, nevermind," he says, his tone resigned. "Hey," he says, raising his voice once more, that masked gaze shifting between Nate, Axiom and Hawkeye. "Nice work. Go team. Tell the police I wasn't trying to rob the armored car. Please," he calls out before firing off one of his weblines towards the rooftop overhead. Landing in a crouch, Axiom's grinning behind the mask he's got on. "This is so cool!" he lets out a little pure fanboy joy. "Spider-Powers are awesome!" he laughs out, pulling a quick backflip as he heads towards the pinned Shocker. Following Nate's advice, Axiom moves to take the remaining gauntlet off the man so he can't get blasting. When he overhears the crowd there, Axiom twitches slightly. "Hey!" he frowns. "First of all, I'm Axiom. There's only one Spider-Man. And he's -awesome-," the teen declares firmly. "And I'm sure Mr. Jameson is a nice enough man, but he's completely wrong about Spider-Man. He's one of the greatest heroes out there," he goes on. Of course as Spider-Man starts leaving the scene, he leaves the range of Axiom's powers. The boosting and mimicking end, Axiom's costume shifting back to its normal appearance. "He showed up t-t-to help stop the bad guys from stealing the armored car, not to take anything himself," he adds with a nod. He'll tell the police what happened and make sure they know Spider-Man was there to help. As was said, there is a reason why Hawkeye was so calm and collected. Even as she watches Shocker crash to the ground and her arrows strike home, she's already smiling. In fact that smile grows a little wider as her fellow teenaged hero takes care of Shockers other weapon, as per the sugestions of Mr. Grey. "Thanks Axiom." is said before the female archer asks an obvious question. "How do his compare to Spider-Girls...?" Yeap. Kate just asked that. Deal. And yet, as Spider-Man takes off, she shakes her head, possibly at him, and possibly at the crowd, before she starts to head towards Nate so she can ask him an obvious question. "You gonna hold him until the police arrive, or...?" Now he has time (and pretty much ignoring the crowd) Nate tries to 'push' Electro into sleeping. Since the villain is so angry and Nate is kinda improvising, it could take a few minutes. But he has no interest in keeping Electro pinned to the truck for the rest of the day. As for the anti-Spiderman comments, they are just weird. But okay, there is still a good deal of weirdness around, he is okay with not understanding everything. "More like 'or'," he replies Hawkeye, "I am trying to force the electrical guy into sleep, he has no real mental defenses, so it will work sooner than later." In the distance the wail of police sirens can already be heard, echoing down the canyon-like city streets that dominate Manhatten. The crowd lingers for a few minutes, some people moving on, other new arrivals replacing them in turn until it becomes clear that the excitement is over. A few stick around, no doubt eager to tell their tales to the arriving police or the inevitable news vans that will show up on the scene, but the sidewalk finally is passable once more. For their part, neither Shocker nor Electro seem to be going anywhere, though Nate certainly has something to do with that. While the green and yellow-clad villain has calmed his struggles, one suspects that they will resume unless otherwise restrained before the authorities arrive on the scene. Certainly at first it doesn't seem like Nate's efforts at making him sleep are having much of an effect, but gradually his breathing deepens, slows at last. Walking over to the back of the armored car, 'Vin' the security guard shakes his head. "Have you ever seen such a fuss made over bags and bags of pennies? I still think they just shoulda let him have them. What the hell does anyone want with that many pennies. I got a big jar at home full of 'em. They want 'em so bad, they can have 'em. Costumes. No sense if ya ask me." Up on the rooftop, Peter mutters to himself, rather hastily tugging on his clothes and whipping off his mask. "I don't know why I do this..." he grumbles to himself before leaning over the edge of the building and plucking his camera from where he left it. His expression lightens just a little. "There should be some great shots at least. If I'm lucky, next month's rent will be covered with these babies," he says with a half smile, turning back to slip on his shoes. Almost at once he makes a face, glancing down with disgust before turning his baleful gaze towards that pair of pigeons. That's right, pigeon poop in his shoe. At once the threat of him having a good day is banished again and Peter Parker stalks towards the fire escape. Maybe he can at least make his train. Maybe. His shoe squealches a little. The glamourous life of Spider-Man. Axiom blinks at Hawkeye and then thinks a moment. "Well...I felt stonger. M-m-maybe not as fast though. And the webs d-definitely felt different," he says. He knew Spider-Girl's were bio-webs but Spider-Man's were tech based but he's not giving out the secret. "But it was still awesome copying them!" a grin is flashed Hawkeye's way. Walking over to Nate, he shifts a little. "Sorry again about what happened in Times Square, s-sir," he offers, not knowing Nate's name. And then 'Vin' is getting Axiom's attention. He just stares and sighs. Some people take every bit of cash for granted. And yet Vin still manages to get a snap point from Hawkeye. "Handcuffs, please." is said as she points at the two villains. After all, guards like him are allowed to carry those, so he should have some. Right? Also, she mentally makes a note to find a way to clue her father in about the armored car company involved in this so his companies /won't/ use them. After all, tires that can be shot and won't deflate are suppose to be the industry standard for armored cars. Not ones that get popped by a single arrow. Then to Nate, there's another nod as those sirens can be heard. "Good. Odds are we all should take off before the boys in blue get here." Nate, for one, no longer has any aversion to talk with the authorities. At least as long as they don't want to keep him busy the rest of the day. When Axiom comes to apology, he snorts. "Oh, alright... just don't mess up with telepaths like that, willya?" Kate statement makes him curious, though. "Okay, I can get you out of here quickly. Do you have problems with the law?" Not that there is anything wrong with that. "Umm, Hawkeye? What do I do with this?" Axiom asks, still holding Shocker's gauntlet. Nate gets a smile though. "I'll b-b-be more careful," he says. "No um...the cops don't alwys like us because we're vigilantes even if we're um...legally protected for now," he replies awkwardly. "Keep it? Give it to Thor in case one of his friends can do something with it? Find a way to leave it for the cops? Your call." is said to Axiom in response to his question, before Kate glances at Nate and winces. "Not problems. But for now I'd rather stay as little known as I can in regards to what I do." is said before the female archer moves over to where her trench coat ended up earlier and she tries to put it on over her costume. "Any more questions?" "Nah, although many people saw you. But lets get out of here," using his telekinesis Nate is able to fly them to the roof of a building a couple streets away, without mishaps. A month ago he wouldn't have been able without physically grabbing them, but he is getting better with his powers. "Here alright?" Axiom frowns at the gauntlet for a moment before nodding. "I'll ask Ms. Potts to give it to SHIELD. I'm pretty sure she knows them and they'll know what to do with it," he says. As Nate starts flying them, Axiom gives a little squeak of surprise but he ends up smiling. "Here's fine." "As long as the 'wrong' people didn't, that's all that matters." is said as Hawkeye is telekinetically moved about. And yet, as she's set down she manages to say, "And here works. Thanks." Then though, at the mention of Ms. Potts, Axiom does get a quirked eyebrow, but the female archer doesn't ask the obvious question. At least not this time. Category:Logs Category:Events